Research with rats is designed to provide a greater understanding of findings which suggest that increasing the degree of effort required for the reinforcement of one behavior raises the subsequent performance of other behaviors. The manner in which generalized effort becomes distributed across the different dimensions of transfer performance is analyzed. The effects of required high reponse number and force upon subsequent delay of gratification is examined. The applicability to transfer performance of previous findings which indicate that intermittent reinforcement increases the variety of behaviors directed toward the goal during extinction is scrutinized. Whether stimuli paired with different degrees of required effort have discriminative control over subsequent performance in a second behavior is determined.